iWrite It Down
by BoltAmz
Summary: SEDDIEness fills the air. Ocean breeze runs through their hair as they watch the sunset's glare. It wasn't their ideal of fun as they thought of Cibby kissing under the sun but without that, this whole story wouldn't start. The story's better   R&R!
1. Prologue

_**iWrite It Down**_ - Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note: **

_Seddieness fills the air. Ocean breeze runs through their hair as they watch the sunset's glare. It wasn't their ideal of fun as they thought of Cibby kissing under the sun but without that, this whole story wouldn't start_ :P Okay, I just made that up to try to give you an idea of what the story's about. Lame eh? But the story's better! :)

**~ So this I what I do; write fanfics but not actual episodes just because I'm not Dan Schneider ~**

**

* * *

**

**Sam's POV**

I woke up to sound of Carly calling my name. I mean, seriously, can I _not_ wake up from this wonderful dream? But I had no choice to open my eyes, lazily and gazed at the Gummy Bear chandelier. If I were Carly, that chandelier would have been long gone. Mmmm, food.

"Ewww Sam," the voice of my best friend filled my ears. I slowly turned my head and looked at her blankly.

"What?" I slurred.

"Drool, check your cheek," she said, while packing her stuff into her red duffle bag, "Hurry up, drooley."

"That's what you get when you dream about ham and bacon and... _fried chicken_," I said, stretching out 'fried chicken'. Stretched my body and packed my bag with fatcakes.

"You're not just gonna bring fatcakes, right?" Carly asked. I smacked my lips and raised my shoulders. She turned to me, with one hand on her hip and lectured, "What about your swimwear? Don't tell me that you're gonna borrow mine." I grinned. She scoffed, "Fine, but you have to use the blue one 'cause I'm having the red." I sighed and lazily walked to her dresser to find a blue bikini. Momma's gonna look hot in this! It's a bright Azure coloured bikini with a matching sarong. I tossed it into my bag that I used for school. I can't be bothered bringing another bag. I guess that's it. I sat on her bed and observed how she put on her makeup and perfected her hair. She wore a green tank top saying '_Beach Baby_', considering that we are going to the beach, and a pair of khaki shorts. Getting bored, I grabbed my red bag and ran down the stairs.

At the bottom, Spencer was running in and out of his room, every time carrying something new. He saw me and shouted while running, "Morning Sam, I just have to..." as his voice faded away once he got into his room.

I walked to the kitchen, plopping my bag on the couch and got myself a nice cold turkey ham sandwich. I sat on the couch, eating my sandwich happily when the King of Nerdmandy walked in.

"Ergh, my mum always makes me put on.. Oh it's you," he complained. He wore a red singlet with black shorts and a pair of sneakers. I raised an eyebrow and continued eating. He sat next to me and commented, "Isn't that your favourite top?" I looked down at my blue tank top with purple hearts on it then rolled my eyes at him. Though, deep down, very _very_ deep down, I was amazed that he remembered. I don't think that Carly even remembered. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and let it fall wherever it wanted to. Unfortunately, on Fredward's arm.

We looked at his arm and then gazed into each other's eyes with hatred. Neither of us blinked. I sneered and face him. He did the same. I had nothing to do anyway, soon, we were having a starring contest. I gotta admit, I loved our random starring contests. My hand was still on his arm. For some reason, I didn't want to move my hand.

"Stupid umbrella! It won't close! CLOSE!" screamed Spencer. Sadly, our contest of starring was interrupted. I looked at Spencer, annoyed and chuckled at his very appropriate clothes. No top, just his cartoon frog invested pajama shorts. He ignored my chuckling and tossed the umbrella into a bucket thing. I wasn't paying attention at the bucket thing. Or was it a bag? Oh well.

I was really getting bored. I looked at Freddie who wasn't bothered by my hand on his arm. I slapped his thigh lightly and got up. He looked up and smiled.

"Let's go first," I suggested. He nodded and grabbed his bag.

**Freddie's POV**

After Sam suggested that we'd go first, I grabbed my bag and informed, "Hey Spencer! We'll be at the parking lot!"

"Y'okay!" he shouted, followed by a loud crash and a groan. Sam and I exchanged glances and smiled. We talked for a bit in the elevator.

"Did you stuff fatcakes in your bag?" I asked, randomly.

"Yeah, why?" she said blankly. I know her so well. I looked at her from head to toe. Woah, did I just checked her out? She did look pretty hot today. I shrugged off the thought.

"So what did your mum always makes you do?" she started. It's was unlike her to start a conversation, especially with me. I smiled to her remembering of what I said about 10 minutes ago. I decided to answer her, "Apply sunscreen to my body." She scoffed. The elevator door opened to reveal a boat with the name 'S.S Placeholder'. Spencer never changed it. He claimed that it was her 'identity'. Really Spencer? The boat's a her.

"There she is. Sweet S.S Placeholder," Sam mocked at her name. I chuckled and went aboard it, oops, _her_. Spencer demanded that we should _never_ call something that you love and 'it'. In this case, the boat. I ran my hand on the steering thingy. Hey, I may be smart but I'm not _that _smart. Sam plopped on the seat next to me and groaned, "What's taking them so long?" I shrugged.

"Aho!" announced a familiar voice filled the air. I looked to find our shirtless friend wearing a yellow pair of bermudas with flippers instead of shoes on his feet.

"It's 'Ahoy', Gibbathong," Sam lazily corrected.

"Darn it, I always forget that!" he smacked his forehead. I shook my head and looked at the slouching blondie. The elevator door opened and out came the little Shay and big Shay. Carly's face was heavily smudged with make-up. Not that it's actually smudged but it was obvious that she put on a ton of them on her face. Rather than being impressed by her little catwalk appearance, I was thinking that it was not that appealing. No offence to those who thought that Carly looked amazing.

_Pfft_, I smirked, _Cake-face_. Okay, since when am I mean to Carly? I've never said those words that would describe her before. Someone here had influenced me and I know who. Her.

**Sam's POV**

I could't bare to sit here, in this parking lot, for another minute. All I see is Fredbread, Gibson - the guy who recently broke up with Tasha for being too clingy - and a half-naked brother of my dolled-up best friend.

_Seriously Carls, what's the point of dolling it up when you're gonna get into the water? And you'll probably look worse than how you're looking right now_, I thought in disgust. She was my best friend but I gotta say, she can be too girly for me. How can she swallow her food first before talking? If you wanna say it, say it! Food and all. I couldn't believe how I even got to like her. I guess it's because she could tolerate me.

The worst was happening. Carly shot a flirtatous smile. I wouldn't be surprised if it was to Frednub but he was too busy being a nub. So I turned my head hoping it would be Griffin or other hotlips but nooooo, it had to be Gibby. Carly! Are you losing your sanity? You know what? Thinking's making me tired. And sitting here on my butt all day isn't helping.

"Yo Spencer, you gonna move this or what?" I said, impatiently.

"Yeah, wait. I just gotta... There we go!" Spencer replied as he turned on his frog pajama shorts. He probably got it from Socko's brother. I've never actually seen this Socko man. I wonder how he looked like.

Ahh, finally the engine roared. It's about time. Freddie sat next to me. I wasn't even annoyed. We weren't even near the ocean but I could hear the waves and feel the sand between my toes. 2 hours drive. Beach.

I just remembered. Did I pack my Diary of Personalism? 'Cause I write everything down every day. It soothes me down having to pour my feelings onto paper. I rummaged through my bag to feel it on my fingertips. I lay back and glanced at the smiling Freddison. His smile somehow was so dreamy. Then...everything went black.

* * *

First chapter finally done! So, the idea of Carly dolling it up for Gibby was just for fun. Anyway, should I have Carly/Gibby/Spencer's POV or just Freddie and Sam's for the next chapter. The next chapter's up to your decision of who's POV should it be :) **R&R!**

**BoltAmz  
**


	2. The wheels on the SS Placeholder goes

_**iWrite It Down**_ – Chapter 2: The wheels on the S.S Placeholder goes round and round..

**Author's Note:**

To the people who read and reviewed, I give you a thumbs up. You rock for that :D

Anyways, a shout out to - **skysinger101**: Because you wanted a Spencer POV, I'll give you one :)

Enough blabbering now, back to the story :P

**~ So this I what I do; write fanfics but not actual episodes just because I'm not Dan Schneider ~**

**

* * *

**

**Carly's POV**

Turns out, Spencer had to attach the boat to the back of our car in order to bring it to the beach. Gibby and I were at the backseat while Sam and Freddie were cruising downtown on the boat. I wasn't surprised that Sam would be lazy and not want to move from her comfortable position, and that was putting her leg on Freddie's lap, but Freddie? He didn't want to move and he didn't care if Sam treated his lap like a leg rest. I watched as Sam restlessly tugged on Freddie's arm. He still didn't care. He was too busy enjoying the wind in his hair! At least they weren't eating each other up.

I looked at the dashing Gibby. Okay, I know it's gonna sound weird but I think I like Gibby! You may think that he's not my type because I stated once that I liked bad boys and Gibby's not the type of guy that you would see me date but I found out that he's nice and sweet and romantic. I like those qualities in a guy. Anyway, Gibby broke up with Tasha! He said that she was being too clingy and everything! He told the world that they broke up. No, he told the three of us, including Spencer and then Sam told the world. But still, they broke up! I couldn't deny that I was ecstatic and my heart was literally jumping for joy when he first told me, or us, but I had to keep my cool. Relax and calm down.

I inhaled then exhaled while closing my eyes. As I open, I noticed that Gibby was looking at me. I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ear. I batted my eyelashes and smiled flirtatiously. I got his attention. He faced his body towards me and put his hand on min. I blushed even more and looked away. I glanced at the rear-view mirror to see that Spencer was shouting on his PearPhone. Then I felt Gibby's fingers on my chin, dragging it to make our faces meet. I smiled at him, shyly. Okay, this was going to be the best boy moment in my life!

"You look...amazing. As always," he complimented.

"Aw, Gibby," I said, flushed with excitement. _Kiss me_, I thought. He leaned in closer but..

**Spencer's POV**

"Dang it, you butternut fingers! How..Ahh! Crazy taxi dude!" I shouted. A bit too loud am I? How dare I accuse myself of being too loud? I'm a soft-spoken person. I talk softly, I'm never loud, I do things quietly and I like soft-

"OUT of the WAY, lady! OUT!" I shouted. That slow-driving lady made me swerve. How can someone drive that slow? It's a busy road, go drive somewhere else! I looked at the rear-view mirror to check on how Carly's doing. She looked pretty upset. I was probably so quiet that she was freaked out by it. Then I saw Sam and Freddie smiling at each other, oh so lovingly. Those lovebirds should realise that they were-

"OW! Leg cramp, LEG CRAMP!"

"Oh my gosh, Spencer, are you okay?" Carly asked, worried for me.

"Do I- OW! Look okay?- Ahhh! Leg CRAMP!" I replied, painfully as I jiggled and moved about in the seat, "Ahhh, it's gone. Nobody panic! It's- RED LIGHT!" I stepped on the brakes, hard. The people in the car goes "Woah!" and "Dude, are you crazy?". That last statement was Sam or was it Freddie? It was loud but deep. Like puberty-voice-cracked deep. They were both sitting on the boat. I shrugged it off. I relaxed and stretched out a bit. Oh no! That slow-driving lady coming! Come on, green, green! I looked at her. It's Mrs. Briggs! DUCK!

Yay, green! I stepped on the accelerator and ran off as fast as I could. Wow, she looked like a duck! Last time I saw her, which was 10 years ago, she looked like a goose! How did her face turn from a goose to a duck? All I know was if you're a goose, you're always a goose. But she did looked like she could be Mandy's grandmother. Look at her wrinkles. Soooo wrinkly. And they both look like ducks. Except Mandy had to put on a mask. Quack quack or was it Wekk Wekk? **(A/N: it's hard to spell Mandy's version of a quack!)**

Why does the number 2 keeps on popping up in my head? 2 ducks in a family, 2 boys, 2 girl, 2 pairs of wheels, 2 pedals for the car, 2 side-view mirrors, 2 windscreen wipers, 2 hands, 2 feet, 2...I running out on- Oo! 2 S's on my lovely S.S Placeholder. Ahhh, look at that baby! If she was human, I'd marry her.

I'm getting bored. I looked at Carly. She was getting along well with Gibby. Hmm, too well. Oh well, how about a song. I'll sing it out loud. YAY!

"_The wheels on the car_, no no, _the wheels on the S.S Placeholder goes round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on S.S Placeholder goes round and round all through the town!_" I chanted, happily, in my baby voice. Carly looked at me, shocked to hear me singing. I did not care about her. Teehee.

_"The people on S.S Placeholder are Sam and Freddie, Sam and Freddie, Sam and Freddie. The people on S.S Placeholder are Sam and Freddie and they look cute! _Awww._  
_

_The owner of the S.S Placeholder is Spencer Shay, Spencer Shay, Spencer Shay. The owner of the S.S Placeholder is Spencer Shay and he looks charming in a tux!"_ I sang all the way. Oh S.S Placeholder!

* * *

Okay, this is just a very short chapter. Sorry if it sucks but I had fun trying to think like random Spencer. Personally, writing about Cibby freaked me out but it was a new challenge :S The next chapter's gonna get better. Hopefully :) **R&R!**

**BoltAmz  
**


	3. What's Wrong, Nub? Part 1

_**iWrite It Down**_ – Chapter 3: What's Wrong, Nub? (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

I'M NOT DEAD! So sorry for the late update. Just moved house and had no internet. So I've been writing this really short chapter just to keep you guys updated. This is just part 1. Still working on part 2. Enjoy!**  
**

**~ So this I what I do; write fanfics but not actual episodes just because I'm not Dan Schneider

* * *

**

**Freddie's POV**

My head was spinning. And bruised. That demonic woman pushed me off the boat while I was still sleeping! Luckily I landed on the soft sand but my back still hurt! I let out a slight groan. All that came from the overly aggressive blonde was a chuckle. I rubbed my head and stood up. No one was even there to ask if I was okay! Well, Carly was but she was too busy flirting with Gibby. I mean, hello? Tech-dude friend being abused here! At least ask Sam to not hurt me. Argh, _love_. Why does it have to make people blind?

"Why you so stupid?" Sam said with her reggae-like voice and actions. I shrugged it off and walked towards Spencer, who was setting up the tent, with hands in my pocket.

"Hey Spence," I said, softly and not in the mood for any rubbish.

"Oh hey kiddo, here you take this and knickety-knock on the wooden things," he said handing me a wooden mallet. I began banging on the wooden sticks. I smiled to myself. Remembering the time when I was back on the boat with Sam, it wasn't special or anything but I just...felt something different. Something I've never felt before. I wasn't bad but it can't be good. It just _can't_ ,especially to feel like this towards Sam. This was much stronger towards Carly when we were a couple. I thought I was in sync with the world around but turns out I wasn't.

"What are you doing there, Freddie? Smiling at the mallet hoping that it'll knock the sticks for ya?" Spencer asked, sarcastically, and chuckled. I smirked.

"Nah, I was just- just thinking."

"About what? Loooove?"

"Wha- What? No, no. I was just thinking about- "

"A girl?" Spencer said confidently. I looked away and nodded, "Yeah." Spencer smiled and tossed his tools into the tent.

"You know, you can talk to me about it. I've had tons of experience with girls," Spencer offered.

"Thanks but it's a little too complicated to talk about it right now," I rejected, politely. He nodded, understanding my complications.

**Sam's POV**

What's with the nub? He just ignored me. It's not like he ignored me before but c'mon, I was having fun and he had to ruin it by 'shrugging it off and walking away'. He was being awfully quiet while we were on the boat. He kept smiling to himself and I felt him smiling at me a few times. It was nothing but still weird.

I just sat on a fallen tree and decided to scribble some stuff into my diary. Yeah, I know. Me? Having a diary? Impossible but it's true. I have a diary. It's the only way I could keep track of my life. What happened and what I wished happened, my dreams and dark secrets were written in the pages of this little black book with purple skulls on it. So I began writing things that I didn't what anyone to know. Perhaps maybe one day you might be able to read it. Yeah, like I ever give someone to read my Diary of Personalism. Yeah, Diary of Personalism, I made that up and even wrote it on the cover of my diary with a golden acrylic pen.

No one knows about this. Not even Carly. You know how she can be. "_Sam, let me read it. Best friends tell each other everything. I do," _said the Carly voice in my head. There are things that best friends don't tell each other about and who asked her to tell me everything? The only thing that I'd tell is that I like _fried chicken_. Hmm, chicken. Now I'm hungry. I closed my black book and slid the pen into the spiral and took a deep breath, ahhh, the ocean breeze. I heard footsteps. I looked behind and saw the Frediator walking past. He wasn't looking at me, just at the sand.

"Fredward, looking glum, why?" I asked, trying to sound the slightest not interested in his gloominess. Unbelievable! He didn't even answer! Rude! I threw a pebble at the nub's leg. He stopped at turned around. I gave him the _it's-not-like-I-care-but-what's-up_ look. He walked towards me. Okay, loco, what are you trying to do? He lifted my chin up and looked into my eyes. He was very disturbed and I just couldn't figure out what's wrong with him. We stared into each other's eyes for a solid 10 seconds before I snapped out of it. I pushed his hand away from my chin. I looked away. He walked away without saying a thing. What's wrong with him?

* * *

805 words, ONLY? Shish, disappointed :( Part 2 coming up! **R&R!**

**BoltAmz  
**


	4. What's Wrong, Nub? Part 2

_**iWrite It Down**_ - Chapter 4: What's Wrong, Nub? (Part 2)

**Author's Note: **

_Just enjoy :P  
_

**~ So this I what I do; write fanfics but not actual episodes just because I'm not Dan Schneider ~

* * *

**

**Sam's POV**

So I figured that Fredmud was disturbed and distracted and quiet. Hmm, he's miserable, eh? I gave myself a sly smile. Since he doesn't want to talk to anyone about it, I'm going to force him to tell me. Just wanna what's bothering. Woah, woah, wait a minute, okay, don't think that I'm concerned about him or anything 'cause that will NEVER happen. He's nothing to me – just a punching bag and victim, nothing more. Well anyway, my devious plan is well on the way, just waiting for the right moment to strike. Oh, evil me, I love you. I sneered at myself. Operation Forcenation. What? I can't make up my own words? And for those who wants to go against me, you're going down, baby, down to the ground.

I sat on the soft sand and wrote a poem in my Diary of Personalism. Why? I don't know, just felt like it.

_Yeah I lied_

_The truth is the exact opposite_

_And yeah I cried_

_When you walked through the exit_

_Why is this difficult?_

_Let's just admit this_

_And get it over and done with_

_No restrains_

I stopped writing. What am I writing about? I read it again. Okay, this was all about – how did I come to writing this? It's ridiculous. Why am I thinking about this? I shrugged the thought off and continued writing.

_Can't you see?_

_I was just messing with your head_

_We're meant to be_

_The fireworks that we made_

_When our lips met_

_The connection we felt_

_Don't forget it_

I looked back and saw Freddie walking towards me. I closed my diary and hid it under my sarong. He sighed as he sat beside me. This was my chance. Operation Forcenation, on the move.

"What's up, Fredster?" I asked, trying to get an answer with more than one syllable.

"Good," he replied.

"Nice shorts," I laughed at his lime green shorts.

"Thanks."

"Nice day," I asked, trying really hard to make a nice conversation and luring him in telling me his disturbance.

"Mm."

I was really getting annoyed with him, one syllable every single time!

"So, how's the beach doing for you?"

"Kay."

"Dude, what's wrong with you? It's annoys me that you ignore me. Way to make my week fun!"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? Oh yeah right. I know something's bugging you. Tell me what's wrong or else," I demanded, tugging his collar and pointing a finger in his face.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll break your teeth, one by one," I said, trying to scare him into telling me.

"You don't scare me, Sam," he said, casually. That's it, that is it! I am breaking his teeth right now! I pushed him and went on top of him, making my way to his teeth through struggling arms.

"Sam! Are you outta your mind?"

"Tell me!" I screamed. Everything was under control until that Fredtopus grabbed both my arms and pushed me off him. Result: him on top of me. I struggled to get out of his grip. I can't, I guess he's too strong for me now. Curse you puberty. I stopped struggling and let my arms rest on top of the sand.

"Tell ME!"

"No, Sam," he said those words as softly as how his lips looked. Then, our eyes connected. He's was utterly sad. Tinge of love? And loneliness. Tears formed in his eyes. He released his grip and sat up. I sat up and rested my head on his shoulder. Okay, not the usual way I do things but I was desperate. I needed his voice of reason why he was acting like a guy who just got dumped through Pagebook. I felt him looking at me.

"You know you can tell what's bothering you," I said, sincerely.

"Hmm," he chuckled, "that's what Spencer said." I looked up at him. He looked away.

"And you told him?" He shook his head. I sighed. If Spencer knew, at least I could ask him instead.

"I just – don't want to talk anyone about yet," he told. The tone of his voice was heartbreaking. Woah Sam, hold it together now.

"Fine, just don't act the way you were. Smile, laugh, say something more than a syllable." He looked at me and smiled, "Alright then." I smiled and stood up. Freddie grabbed my hand and stood up. He smiled sweetly. Awww, I could melt. Stay your ground, Sam! Our eyes connected for the thousandth time and he took a step closer. My heart's now beating out of my chest. He leaned in closer. Should I? Should I let him? I don't know what to do now. Oh my god! Help me!

"SAM!" a shrilling voice filled the peaceful beach. I looked at the tent to see that brunette best friend of mine searching through the bushes for me. I groaned. Fredler released my hand and cleared his throat. Without saying a word, I walked back to the tent with my diary in hand. I shouted silently and punched the air.

"What?" I grumbled.

"What were you doing with Freddie?" she asked, excitedly.

"Um, I –"

"Argh, nevermind. Anyway, I've got a secret to tell you," she ignored my response, "I think, I'm in love with Gibby!" Wow, really? I didn't notice. You acted the part of _'I act like I don't like you but I secretly am in love with you'_ girl very well. Not. Only a blind person can't tell. Seriously Carls, I love you but sometimes you act way desperate. The make-up, too much, the bikini, too attention-seeking, the hair, too poofy. It's just Gibby, come on! Did doing Ms Briggs' assignment knock your brain out of your head?

"Cool," I muttered.

"I know, and Gibby asked me out! Can you believe it? Oh Sam, I'm so happy right now!" I giggled. I licked my lips and pretended to listen to her blabbering.

**Carly's POV**

Gibby asked me out! Can you believe it? I knew we were meant for each other after he broke up with Tasha.

"Sam, it was so romantic. We were strolling in the bushes and then I fell and Gibby carried me like a princess and sat me on a disgusting moss-infected but heart-shaped rock and he checked if there's any bruise and I said I was okay. So then, we talked and we got to know each other and he was so sweet. I'm in love, Sam. Sam?" I stopped as soon as realised she wasn't paying attention. I tapped her shoulder and she jerked.

"Oh yeah, yeah, what, um, Gibby and you, yeah, I get it. Um, so yeah, cool," she stuttered and walked away. Okay that was rude. Was it about Freddie? They seem so... I don't know, they're just different. Anyway, don't worry about them. Ahhhh! Gibby, that chubby cutie.

Alright, flirtatious smiles, check, hot bikini, check, nice hair, check, now let's work the magic.

"Gibby!" I shouted for him. He came out of the bushes and smile at me.

"Oh hey babe," he acknowledged me. I hugged him and the tingling feeling when his fingers ran around my waist was uncontrollable. We broke off our hug and looked into each other's eyes. Both of us embraced the moment and let our lips met. Sparks ran through my body like electricity had taken over it. I didn't want to stop. Soon, our tongues tangled in sync and I was lying on the forest floor with Gibby on top of me. Gibby kissed my neck and I couldn't stop myself moaning. I pushed his face up to make our lips, and tongue, meet again.

Suddenly, Gibby stopped. I was surprised. He sat against a rock. I sat beside him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just think it's too rushed," Gibby pointed out. Flames encircled me. I was furious. Too rushed? What does he mean by that? We were just kissing, yeah, maybe a little more but it wasn't rushed. All couples do that. So what if we just started going out but it doesn't matter. It was the right moment and if you look into someone's eyes for more than 5 seconds, it meant that you were supposed to kiss them. Not just stare and pull away just because you're afraid of admitting your feelings. **(A/N: *wink wink*)**

Okay, I admit, I like kissing and cuddling and stuff but so? It's better than bottling up your secrets and doing nothing. Am I right?

* * *

Oh Carly Shay. Yeah, I just had to ruin the Seddie moment. I'm just waiting for the right time. And the right time is when it hits 25 reviews :) **R&R!**

**BoltAmz**


	5. Sunset Kisses

_**iWrite It Down**_ - Chapter 5: Sunset Kisses

**Author's Note: **

_I am FREAKING SORRY that I have not update in 2 months or so..been pretty busy with travelling and school stuff :S anyway, enjoy :)  
_

**~ So this I what I do; write fanfics but not actual episodes just because I'm not Dan Schneider ~**

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

Sam was being distant from the group. That's what I noticed. I think I was the only one who noticed as Spencer was with his sweetie pie and Carly was busy making out with Gibby. I really didn't get what she saw in that chubby kid. I remembered her saying "I like bad boys" and Gibbys' totally innocent. But I'm happy that she found a guy that was at least normal; not a certain bike-stealing, Pee-Wee baby collecting bad boy.

I decided to check on Sam. She's not in the tent. I searched through the beach. _She couldn't be far_, I thought. And there she was, perched on a rock with her beautiful blonde hair dancing with cool sea breeze. She was looking down at something. I squinted my eyes as I walked closer towards her to find her scribbling on, what it seems to be, a diary.

"Hey," I approached. She looked up and sweetly smiled.

"Hey," she replied in the sweetest voice that would make me think that this was Sam's twin. Wait a minute, was Melanie real? Someone give me an answer 'cause my brain's fried thinking whether it was Sam who dated me that night.

"Watcha writing in your diary?" I simply asked. She closed her diary furiously and made me realised that the monster was back.

**Sam's POV**

What a stupid nub. Asking me what I'm writing in my Diary of Personalism.

"None of your business, Fredlips," I defended my personal diary. He licked his lips and raised his eyebrow. Then it got me. I called him Fredlips, I was looking at his lips and probably he was thinking that I was thinking about his lips. Big mistake.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound bored and couldn't care less. He chuckled and sat at space beside me, leaning back with his arms supporting his weight. I guess he caught me trying.

"Nothing, I was just wondering where you were," he said, looking at the big blue. Inside I was yelling '_Awww, you were?'_ but outside I was telling, "Well your wondering's gone 'cause you found me. Now leave me be."

"C'mon, let's watch the sunset together," he suggested with his deep brown eyes looking into my blue ones. I didn't answer. I was slowly melting but I had to be Sam, not some girly weakling who melts at the presence of some dude.

"So what's Carly doing?" I asked, knowing that the answer would be something nauseous. Freddie shrugged and looked at the colourful sunset then replied, "I don't know, probably having her first kiss during a sunset with Gibby."

And it all went awkward. The words _first kiss _and _sunset_. I still remembered the time I had my first kiss. It wasn't something special or anything. We both agreed on the idea that we just wanted to get 'it' over and done with.

_Just to get it over with._

_And you swear never to tell anyone? Not even Carly. And we go right back to hating each other, _the flashback of what happened at the fire escape have been haunting me.

_Well.. Lean_

I snapped out of it. I leaned forward to hug my knees. I tried clearing my mind to reflect the clear magenta sky but it was more difficult than it sounded.

This would be the perfect moment. I've always dreamt about kissing the perfect guy during a sunset but now Carly's gonna have it. The only flaw in hers was the guy. That 'ahoy' forgetting, nut-knowing, shirtless mermaid. It was my dream! Hers was kissing in the rain. I couldn't do anything but to frown. Stupid sunset.

**Freddie's POV**

I couldn't help noticing how distracted Sam was. She didn't even care that her hair was covering half of her face. So I decided to tuck her hair behind her ear. I know I would probably get a broken finger or fingers but I didn't care, I just wanted to see her beautiful face. And so I did.

As quick as lighting, she scowled at me and asked muffledly, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see your b- face," I saved myself from almost exposing my secret. She looked into my eyes, annoyed but I gave her the sweetest, the most irresistable smile (that I've came across) hoping that she would soften her stare. And it worked! She gradually soften her look and replied with seductive smile. Those soft lips.

By now I was staring from her eyes to lips. I think she got the message. I moved my body an inch closer and put my hand on hers. Amazing, she was the one leaning in first. Now my job is to just cover that space between our lips...

**Sam's POV**

**Slap! **That nerd. How had he got the nerve to try to kiss me. Okay, maybe I wanted him to close the space between us but I could never let him know. I didn't want to fall for him _even _more. Argh! Just kiss him you moron!

I seriously tried hard not to show any signs of regret. He was rubbing his cheek and looked rather disappointed. I smirked and looked back at the sunset. Just as I was falling in a deep daze, Spencer drove and swerved his boat right in front of us.

"Sorry!" he apologised and ran off again with his beloved. I just simply removed the sarong and replaced it as a skirt instead, and just wearing a bikini top on top. I heard Freddie shuffled in his spot on the rock. He jumped and landed on the soft cream sand. I kept on looking at the blue sea, trying not to be distracted by him. But he wasn't making it easy.

_Oh no, please no. No no NO! _He took off his wet shirt. Woah, when did he start working out? He was..

_"Shut up Sam! Don't fall for it. Don't ever," _my inner Sammy said.

"_Don't listen to her. Listen to me. Now, you go get him. It's not every day you get to see him shirtless. Oh wow, look at those abs," _my inner weak, girly Samantha said, melting at the shirtless Freddie.

_"Shut up, you two," _I snapped.

_"Oh admit Sam, you like it. You like-,"_ I blocked Samantha off my mind. Enough of this, I jumped off my seat and walked towards the tent.

"Sam, I thought we were-"

"Shut it, dimwit," I snapped and continued walking with my sarong skirt flowing in the wind. For some reason, I hated his company, I hated how I hated his company and I hated that I felt this way.

* * *

Soooo? Whaddya think? **R&R**

**BoltAmz  
**


	6. Diary Madness

_**iWrite It Down**_ - Chapter 6: Diary Madness

**Author's Note: **

_Soooo..pardon me for my grammatical mistakes cause I was in a rush to finishing this chapter...Anyway, enjoy this Diary Madness :P  
_

**~ So this I what I do; write fanfics but not actual episodes just because I'm not Dan Schneider ~**

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

Well, that was weird. She just stormed off like that. I thought she was the one who wanted me to loosen up a bit. What's going on in that mind of hers? I shrugged it off, ran my fingers through my hair and when I came to place my hand on the rock; something was in its way. I looked down and saw a black book with purple hearts on it. Scribbled in front with golden acrylics said '_Diary of Personalism'_. I picked it up and flipped through the pages; curious to know who it belonged to even though I knew through the cursive and edgy handwriting. This is awesome. Sam's darkest secret, all in my hands. Woah wait, I saw my name, gotta read this!

**_Why I HATE Fredward Benson:_**

**_I don't like him_****_The way he's a nerd_****_And a dork_****_The way he's obsessively in love with Carly (keep dreaming, boy, Carly will never love you.)_****_The way that he is such a punching bag (he's MY punching bag, only mine!)_****_The way his dark chocolate brown eyes look at me_****_The way his brown hair is soft, smooth and perfectly combed_****_The way he smiles_****_The way he talks_****_And the way he makes me feel about him_**

My eyes nearly popped out of my eye sockets. Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, does Sam like me? Wait a minute, this is freaky. She hates me, and my guts! So why is she expressing in a way that there's love underneath those hatred? I gotta read more! I flipped through the pages and stopped at another page that said:

**_IS IT LOVE?_**

**_Am I in love? I know it's stupid but that fat cupid baby just had to shoot his arrow at me. I'm not Carly, I don't know how to deal with these stuff. I just punch harder with my left, laze around and eat ham. Okay, I'm fine being in love but it's with some dude who is such a nerd. Why does he have to be so hot? Those eyes, that hair, those lips (Oh…the moment our lips touched for the first time, I can still remember that feeling) and that body. Why why why? Sigh, it's so freaking hard to not think about him. Since this beach, our eyes met for millions of times and the urge to grab him and punch him. _**_Shut up**. What? **Tell the truth**. NO! **Punch him? Wow Sam, punching the guy you love.** I don't love him. **Oh really? You specifically said 'you're fine being in love'.** Shut up diary.** Dude, I'm just a book, you're the one writing things down. **Fine, fine but do you know how long have I been keeping this? **How long?** Too long. Weeks, months. Why is it so hard? **To admit your feelings to this mystery lover? **He's not a 'mystery lover'! You know who!** Do I? **Geez, haven't you been reading the past entries?** Yes but you didn't say who. You just said, nerd, dork, techdude, blah blah blah. **Since when do I write down our conversations? **Since you turn crazy, crazy in love with him. **I'm not in love with him! **Fine, fine, but once you read back this, you'll know that you are. **Whatever.**_

I couldn't believe this. Sam likes me? There's evidence that she does. This is crazy. I gotta tell her.

**_'Tell her what?'_**

Great, now I'm having conversations with myself.

**_'What? Who are you having conversation with?' _**

You!

**_'Ohhh, alright. So you read her entries and think that she likes you?'_**

That's the only answer to it.

**_'Riggghhhttt, how do you know that he wasn't talking about someone else?' _**

Like who? Gibby? Spencer? Ham? It's me. She said nerd, dork, that's all me!

**_'Are you sure? The previous experiences with her, how she slapped you when you tried to kiss her. And when she pushed you off the boat. All of those.' _**

That's Sam, she's like that to boys she like.

**_'Reaaalllyy? Her previous boyfriends, Jonah, Shane, Pete. Did she hit them?' _**

No.

**_'She wanted to impress them. Take Pete. She was willing to be girly to impress him.' _**

Shut up.

**_'Why? Cause I'm right?'_**

I felt a tear forming in my eye. I wiped it. He was right. How do I know that Sam was talking about me? It was so clear but…Argh, forget it. None of this makes sense. **(A/N: Let's just say that he was too mad and sad to remember what her entry REALLY said. Confused people do this sometimes…Overlooking things :P) **I walked back to the tent and saw Sam smiling at her PearPhone. She glanced up and continued texting. I tossed her diary and it landed right in front of her. She stopped immediately and stared at me in shock. I looked at her as she scanned my face.

Too confused to say anything, I walked out the tent and sat on a fallen down coconut tree. I was in deep thought. Why was I so sad? I closed my eyes and tried to remember the pages but all I could remember was 'I HATE FREDDIE'. The bad thing was that Sam never wrote that. I tried my hardest to remember what the pages truly said cause deep down, I know that I'm right.

**_'Yeah sure.'_**

I know I'm right. Now, get out of my head! Those voices in my head are so negative but they can be right sometimes. Now, I have to tell her how I feel towards her. I stood up and walked towards the tent. I glanced at the dark sky. The moon was shining brightly. The stars were sparkling against the dark background. It's now or never.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I was happily texting Melanie. Yeah, yeah. I seldom text her but I just wanted to this time. She was rambling about her new boyfriend when I remembered I got boy problems myself. Speak of the devil. And he's shirtless too. God, can this day get any worse? Then, he threw my diary and it landed right infront of me. Oh no. My diary. He..read..did he? His eyes were furious and shattered at the same time. What had he read? Whatever it is, I think it's time to tell and explain everything. Too late, he walked out. I thought that he would be the one who would wanna talk about it but he just walked out. What's going on? He was happily trying to kiss me during the sunset and now he's sad again. Moodswings? PMS? Effect from the full moon?

I grabbed my sarong, wrapped it around my waist and walked out the tent.

"Woah!" I shouted as I fell, shocked by Freddie's presence. I closed my eyes and waited for my body to reach the ground but a warm hand slid behind back and caught me.

"'You okay?" his voice filled my ears. I opened my eyes one at a time and looked into his brown eyes that shone like the moon.

"Yeah, I guess," I answered. Then it came again. Our five hundred millionth staring in each other's eyes connection thing. It was rather different though. It's like we were in some cheesy movie with the hero catching the heroine in his arms and staring into each other's eyes only then to lead into a kiss. Well, it was something like that. The wind was blowing and I could hear imaginary romantic music. Okay, this is weird. I cleared my throat and stood up properly. Freddie wiped his hand on his shorts and tried to talk when I interupted him.

"Look, my diary, I don't know what you read but-" He placed his index finger on my lips.

"No need to explain. I just wanted to..um..nevermind," he said and then walked away. What? That's it? I mean, hello, you could at least say _"oh Sam, I am madly in love with you". _Like I am! No way is he gonna walk away from this again. I ran after him, pulled his arm and...

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I didn't know what happened. I wanted to tell her everything but after she reminded me about the diary, my mind went blank. I forgot all that I wanted to say. Finally, I arranged my words and it came out as, "No need to explain. I just wanted to..um..nevermind." Then my legs just wanted to walk away. Stupid stupid! Why did I do that? I could feel her flames of anger burning on my bare back. Soft footsteps followed me as a cold hand reached for my arm and that bikini-wearing-sarong-on-the-waist-blonde planted it on my cheek. A kiss you thought? Noooo, but a hard slap on my right cheek. I rubbed my cheek and glared at her. Her eyes fumed with rage and a hint of disappointment. I didn't what she was disappointed at but what the hell, Sam?

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"What the hell? What the hell you asked? I was terrified and anxious and freaking nervous when I found out that you read my diary when you tossed it in front of my bloody face and you just say 'What the hell?'" she screamed.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Oh I don't know. Say something?"

"Oh like what? That you hate me so much that you even made a list of why you hate me?"

"So that's what you think I'm worried about? Why I hate you? Like you don't know that already, don't pretend Benson. Don't pretend that you just read that one entry!"

"At least I'm not as crazy as writing down my conversations with myself, Puckett!"

She tried to slap me but I grabbed her arm and stared into her eyes with fury. Her eyes begin to water. She burst into tears and sat down. She hugged her knees and sobbed. I exhaled as I sat beside her.

"I think it's time for us to talk," I proposed as I wiped her tears.

"Yeah, no kidding, you've been acting more and more like a nerd," she said, in between sobs. I chuckled at her attempt to hide her sadness and show her toughness. I looked into her wet blue eyes as she looked back into mine. I leaned in. She did too. I opened my eyes as our heads leaned in closer and our lips were just half an inch apart…

* * *

It was a bit random...this chapter.. but I hoped you enjoyed the confusion :S **R&R!**

**BoltAmz  
**


	7. Twilight Moon

_**iWrite It Down**_ - Chapter 7: Twilight Moon

**Author's Note: **

New ideas on a new Seddie fanfic creeps into my mind. What do you guys think? Should I do them? Anyway, enjoy reading, my fellow Seddie warriors :P

_P.S. You know, we writers like it if our readers review on our stories...Sooo, REVIEW!  
_

**~ So this I what I do; write fanfics but not actual episodes just because I'm not Dan Schneider ~**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Dude, I honestly thought that we were in some movie set. The perfect moonlight shining down on us as the waves washed by the shore; the soft rustling sound of the moving wind passing by the coconut trees; music was floating in the air. I was waiting for the director to say 'cut' or something but no one was there. That was when I snapped out of my movie set fantasy and focused on feeling his warm lips pressed up against mine. My eyes shot wide open to confirm who it was. I could not believe to see my technical producer, with his eyes closed, kissing me back. This soooo definitely going into my diary! I closed my eyes, and I don't wanna sound lame but I saw fireworks and honestly, I didn't wanna stop this. And this had no tongue action yet. I tried to pull away but he reached for my hips, pulled me closer as my arms slowly rested over his shoulder and ran my fingers over his hair.

His tongue soon tried to slide across my lip and without hesitation, I let it get all tangled up my own. Yeah, we were making out big time, like one of us was going die the next day and we had only this time to express our feelings for each other. It kinda was. We were going back tomorrow. Dang. Curse you tomorrow! Well, where were we? Oh, our awesome make out session. It was all in slo-mo but that's the way I like it. Rushing just kills the whole scene. No wonder, in those movies, they put the kissing scenes in slo-mo. Oh Freddie! Whatever happened to slowww? He started to pick up the pace. It's not that bad, actually. His hands were running up and down my back. It tickled me. Momma likes it!

"_Crack!" _a sudden sound was audible out of nowhere. I stopped and looked around as that nerd slid his tongue on my neck. I enjoyed it but I think it's a bit too much. I pulled away, leaving his face confused. Oh, how that eyes sparkles underneath the twilight moon...

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around the tent. Freddie was sleeping next to me, bare-chested. Okay, nothing happened, I'm sure of it. He groaned as he sat up. I looked at his smiling face confusedly. My head was hurting for no reason. Ow! I tried to touch the spot where it hurt but Frednub stopped me.

"Hey, hey, don't touch it. You okay?" he asked, concerned. I'm not surprised. He IS the rightful heir to the Throne of Concernity. That's another word I made up. I nodded.

"What happened?" I asked. He looked at the crackling campfire that Spencer made and sighed. He seemed to be trying to explain in a very simple way. Man, I may not be a smartie pants but I'm not that dumb.

"Spit it out, Benson," I demanded. He sighed again.

"You know how we were sitting on a fallen tree under a bunch of coconut trees, and how were we talking and we almost…um, you know, but a coconut fell on your head, knocking you out," he explained slowly, feeling uneasy at the part where he told me that we ALMOST kissed when that stupid coconut fell on my head. I knew that it was too good to be true! It was just dream! Stupid-kissing-moment-ruiner-coconut-who-knocked-my-head-and-left-it-throbbing! That was another kiss ruined! It wasn't my fault entirely for all the previous 'almost' lip locks. Interruptions and my stupid pride.

"How did I get in here then?"

"Uh, I carried you?"

"Yeah right, weakling," I teased even though I know that he was capable of lifting me off my feet. Then he did the most expected thing ever: he showed me his biceps and gave me the proudest smile. I scoffed and poked his hard biceps. We laughed and sighed. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I pinched myself. _'Please let it not be a dream!' _I wished. Ow! Okay, it hurts, that's good. He placed his hand on my chin and lifted it.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I looked into her beautiful azure blue eyes and lifted her chin. She closed her eyes as I planted a kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled. She narrowed her eyebrows and frown. She looked at me blankly and out of nowhere she punched my arm with her right hand. It wasn't that painful but I exaggerated the pain. Okay, we were back to ourselves, and hating each other's guts. We heard laughter as we stepped outside . It was Carly and Gibby. I cleared my throat and those two lovebirds stopped laughing. All of us sat on the logs around the campfire and told old stories and pondered awhile on what to do on the next iCarly. Spencer was nowhere to be found. He was probably still sailing away under the moonlight but I decided to ask anyway, "Hey Carly, where's Spencer?"

She looked up into the dark sky and thought for awhile before answering, "I don't know."

"Could Spencer be with his girlfriend?"Sam asked casually, snickering. Gibby chuckled and answered to no specific person, "Well, I don't know about that two-timing sailor. He's spends his time texting Dana but hangs out with S.S. Placeholder. Poor Dana, she doesn't know about them." I smiled at the fact we treat the boat as a lady.

"Dana's a good chick, she makes awesome pies," Sam randomly pointed out, yawning while leaning on the log. Gibby licked his lips and nodded in agreement.

"Oh, he is in love with her. You know, I think he's gonna propose to her," Carly whispered.

"To who?" the ignorant Gibby asked.

"Double S, who else?" Carly said, making up a name for the boat. We kinda figured that her name was too long so we gave her a nickname.

"What is that sculpter going to propose her with anyway? An anchor?" Sam blurted.

"Probably," Carly giggled. I laughed along with her. It would be a rather funny scene:

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the marriage of two souls. Do you, Spencer Shay, take, S.S. Placeholder, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in health or sickness, for all her engine maintanence and for rich or for poor?_

_I Do_

_Do you, S.S. Placeholder, take, Spencer Shay, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in health or sickness, for all his sculptures and for rich or for poor?_

_Vrooom!_

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

"Capt'! Land up ahead!"

"Aye, and there seemed to be some islanders too. That flaming flame shall keep us warm for the night!"

"And we shall fill our barrels with rum!"

"How dare ye think of such drink! Rum, curse of the Southern Wind, we shall stock our barrels till the brim with the Peppy Cola!"

"Aye, Capt'! Indeed we shall!"

"Ah, what a beautiful night!"

"That is true, Capt'."

"Oh Sailor Spencer, why do you seem glum?"

"Captain Shay, I do not think that you would like to know."

"Nonsense. A captain must know what is troubling his crew."

"Captain, it's too late to change course."

"What do you mean?"

"Rock ahead!"

"Look out!"

**BOOM!** Planks of burning wood shot out into the quiet night sky, followed by second loud deafening explosion...

* * *

Oh no! What happened? **R&R!**

**BoltAmz  
**


	8. Fire Flies

_**iWrite It Down**_ - Chapter 8: Fire Flies

**Author's Note: **

Ahhhhhh..Sorry guys, been having **writer's block** and it sucks ass :( so I came up with this and I'm really hoping that you like it :) Enjoy!

**~ So this I what I do; write fanfics but not actual episodes just because I'm not Dan Schneider ~**

* * *

**Carly's POV**

"Boom!" A sudden explosion went off; fire shot up into the dark sky and floated on the ocean surface. The boat, it exploded. Spencer was in it. Spencer!

"Spencer!" I cried, running into the ocean. Tears ran down my cheeks profusely. I couldn't contain myself. As much as I wanted to run to ensure that Spencer was safe, I couldn't. I was afraid of the truth. I didn't want to know the truth. My legs were like jelly. They flopped onto the wet sand as the small waves washed up ashore. I punched the sand and slapped the water. I grabbed my hair pulled my head down to the sand, curling into a ball. Footsteps hurried behind me, followed by cold arms hugging from behind. I sat up and grasped those skinny yet muscular arms. My nails were probably digging into her skin but I didn't care, neither did she. Her hair fell all over my face but I couldn't care less. He was gone. Spencer was gone. Nothing can make me feel better and Sam knew me well. All she did was hugging me tighter as I screamed into her ear, "He's gone!"

Teardrops fell on my cheeks and I knew it wasn't mine. It was Sam's and that's when I knew that she agreed with me. I wailed even louder as the boys hugged us from behind. Sobbing was the only sensible thing to do.

But an explosion went off again. I couldn't bear to look up but Freddie's cracking voice made me, "Look!" I looked up to see a ball of fire suspended in the sky. I squinted and saw it wasn't just suspended in the sky; it was a ball of fire moving towards us. I was frozen in shock. I couldn't move until Gibby lifted me and put me over his shoulder. My eyes were still fixed on the fire ball.

"Boom!" an explosion sounded as the fire ball touched the ground. Gibby tripped and I fell off his shoulder. I snapped out of my shock and crawled into the tent. The ground shook as the bombs went off. We packed whatever was necessary into our bags. I strapped my bag on and hugged my knees, facing the forever fearless Sam who was peeping out the small gap at the tent entrance. She had changed into her khaki pants and a plain black T-shirt. Her hair was strangely in a ponytail and had a black bandana made as a headband so her fringe was out of the way. I, on the other hand, was still in my red bikini. Sam looked over at Freddie to only see him chucking things in his bag. I zoned out. I imagined fiery bombs flying in the sky, Spencer screaming and...oh Spencer. A tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it and put on my yellow T-shirt and black shorts. I closed my eyes as another tear rolled down my cheek.

A sudden shook brought me back to my senses. I opened my eyes and saw fiery reflections in Sam's eyes. She screamed for me to move. I turned around and saw flames slowly tearing up the tent. I ran out the tent, screaming. Tears streamed down my face as fire engulfed the tent. Gibby wrapped his arm around me and we followed Sam and Freddie in the forest. Gibby took my hand and all of us ran into the deepest part of the forest. All of a sudden, Gibby pulled me down so we were lying down on our stomachs. Sam was to my right, looking up, cautiously. By this time, my eyes were dry and busy rolling around exploring this unseen part of the forest.

"Why are –"

"Shhhh," Sam cut me. Her eyes were still fixed with what was in front of her. I looked up and saw 3 men in uniform sitting around a campfire, laughing and probably drinking beer seeing by the shape of the bottles. Freddie signalled for us to crawl into a bush. He squatted and looked out a little gap. Sam peered out the gap too. How I wish that I can be brave like Sam. Nothing scares her. Me? I just buried my face in Gibby's chest.

"Okay, this is not good," Sam whispered. She grabbed my hand and whispered, "Don't worry, Carls. Everything's going to be fine." Her eyes were different. It was full of anger and boldness but also terrified.

"It's going to be okay, Carls," she assured again. The sudden sound of a glass bottle shattering scared me. Sam held my hand and I squeezed it hard. I was petrified. How did this happen? It was all merry and joyful before and now, Spencer's gone. I sniffed and a tear fell from my eye. I cried, yet again but Sam hugged me tightly. It wasn't a 'it'll be fine' hug but more of a 'what the hell? You could have exposed us!' kind of hug. I couldn't contain myself. Either way, thank god Sam hugged me. It muffled my cries but it wasn't silent enough. The soldiers stopped what they were doing and readied their rifles at the dense forest. They knew. I peeped out then dug my face back into Sam's chest. Her T-shirt was wet due to my tears but she didn't care. Beats us getting caught.

Footsteps approached. I stopped crying immediately. Sam and I shuffled nearer to the boys. Then rifles clicked. The footsteps were became louder. It's close. Keys jingled. It finally stopped and that's when I saw black boots with a foreign flag sewed on it standing right in front of me. My eyes widen. My heart raced faster than a bullet train. I began to hyperventilate. All I saw in this blackness were the boots. Gibby wrapped his arms around my body and I began to calm down. The boots continued to walk towards the campfire. The soldiers position there lowered their rifles saluted the men wearing the black boots.

"Lieutenant Heirolf, sir," said one soldier in a weird accent.

"What are you doing here? Drinking whisky, eh?" spoke the lieutenant in a coarse voice. Turns out it's wasn't beer, I was close. He scares me. He looked around the place and I got a clear picture of his face. Rather small eyes with a huge and pointy nose, a thick blonde moustache and a small mouth. His ears were sticky out of this head but his hair were not visible due to his cap in the way. Possibly bald. Tall and lanky with broad shoulders. He looked down at the bush that we were hiding in and smiled. My heart raced again. He knew? His piercing eyes looked straight at me. It was horrifying and haunting. He took a few steps towards our bush when a monkey leaped out of the darkness. The soldiers took out their shotguns and began shooting at the poor primate.

I covered my ears from the deafening gunshots. Thank you monkey.

"Right, that's enough. Now, you are needed at the port. Report there immediately," ordered Lieutenant Heirolf. The soldiers scattered away while the lieutenant looked our way again. He smiled only to walk away after.

"We're safe for now," whispered Freddie, "let's go." We ran through the forest, not knowing where we were running to. We kept on running, running for our lives.

* * *

How was that? Hope it was okay. Remember to **R&R!** :P

**BoltAmz**


	9. Water Falls

_**iWrite It Down**_ - Chapter 9: Water Falls

**Author's Note: **

_AHH! Pumped up for iLost My Mind! Schveet :P **R&R!**  
_

**~ So this I what I do; write fanfics but not actual episodes just because I'm not Dan Schneider ~**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

God, the last few day have been wild; running around, here and there. We couldn't decide on which hideout was the best place; well, Freddie and I argued about it anyway. Carly had one specific request on what she didn't want though: thick undergrowth. It was reasonable. No matter how brave I am, I hated creepy crawlies since I was a kid. Anyway, Freddie found this really nice spot deep in the forest. It's near a river and dried leaves scattering on the forest floor served as a comfy bed. It's calm and peaceful during the day, silent and serene at night.

I yawned as I lay on the forest floor. I cupped my head with my hands and looked across to Carly who was sound asleep. Poor Carls. Losing Spencer affected everyone, including me. She's been crying day and night. Thank god Gibby's here. I mean, I couldn't be there to comfort Carly 24/7 as I've been pretty damn busy with sneaking around at night and hiding out like fugitives. Yes, of course I felt terribly sad when Spencer's boat crashed and I still do but that's the least of my problems. I needed to focus on the current situation. I didn't add up. Battleships, guns, bombs?

Anyway, the boys are out searching for food. We've been eating fish for the past few days 'cause that's the only food they could find. I smacked my lips and began to check through my bag for anything interesting like food. Man, I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten anything since the campfire last night. My tummy growled, hungry for food and wanting me to feed her. _Dude, I'm hungry too! Calm down. _Ahhh, there it was: my last and final FatCake. My eyes widened and a grinned formed across my face. I took a bite and moaned in satisfaction. _This tastes so good! Mmmm.. FatCake. _I was on cloud nine. I ate half of the FatCake and decided that I would save it for later. I squished in into the front pocket of my bag. I rummaged through my bag again. My PearPhone. Yeah, like that'll work, the battery's flat. Oo, what do we have here? Diary of Personalism, been awhile since my last entry. Well, I guess I'll update whatever we did over the past few days. It's the only non-boring thing that I can do other than eat and sleep.

I grabbed my purple pen, went over to an amazingly huge Maple tree and sat underneath it. It also stood at a spectacular edge of a cliff that overlooked the forest and the river. I opened a fresh new page of my diary and began to write what happened. The leaves of the old Maple tree swayed with the wind as birds chirped merrily above me. I closed my eyes and sniffed the scent of lavender. I smiled and imagined of all things "food". I opened my eyes decided to scribble away again.

**It was all fried chicken and FatCakes for me before all these happened. Now, all I want is to survive and not experience another death. Losing Spencer is hard. He's always been like a brother to me and now, he's gone. I'm never going to see him again. What hurts the most is being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away. Alright, alright, they're song lyrics from Rascal Flatts but I can't help it. I'm gonna miss that boat-loving sculptor. R.I.P. Spencer Shay. **

I felt a tear running down my cheek. I wiped the tear and looked at the sky and felt like having a conversation with myself.

I am Sam Puckett. I don't feel fear.

_**What are you talking about? You're ridiculously terrified. **_

I don't cry.

_**You balled you eyes out the minute Spencer's boat crashed.**_

All I wanna do is punch somebody.

_**All you wanna do is cuddle Freddie.**_

I can't go on like this.

_**Hiding your fears and tears from everyone else?**_

I don't want to show Carly that I'm frightened. I want to be strong for her.

_**What about in front of Freddie?**_

No way.

_**Well, you have to express your feelings sooner or later.**_

I pick later. I need to act fearless and confident for the group.

_**It's not good to bottle up your feelings.**_

Yeah, well, whatever. Anyway, I need to focus on the current situation. We have no information about the enemy. We've search through the forest for any soldiers but nothing.

_**Well, I'm sure everything's going to be okay.**_

"Crack!" a tree branched snapped. Immediately, went to 'cautious mode'_. _I placed my diary down quietly and clicked my pen, wanting to use it as a weapon. I slowly stood up and carefully placed my foot one in front of another. _Alright, it's just you and me. _My heartbeat increased. Everything went silent. I rose my hand, pen in hand, ready to strike when...

"Woah Sam, calm down," spoke the 'false alarm'.

"Oh, it's just a Benson," I scoffed, sitting back down.

"Well hello to you too, Puckett," he said, sitting beside me. He was wearing his usual blue denim short that went to his knee and a white singlet that showed off his biceps. He wiped his forehead and deeply exhaled. Sweat trickled down his neck and down his chest. Oh god no. I'm starring at him. _Look away._ Too late, he caught me. He chuckled as he faced me. Then I saw a fresh scar running down his left arm. I touched his warm skin gently.

"What happened?" I asked, caringly. _Dude, you're losing it. _I took back my hand but continued gazing at the scar.

"Oh it's nothing. Gibby and I were walking through a bush when one of its branches thought it was funny to plant a scar on me. It'll still sore though" he casually said, trying to claw out sympathy from me. It did sound painful but my mouth started to babble things I didn't intend to say.

"Suck it up. Be a man."

He scoffed but I could see that he was pretty hurt by what I said.

"Anyway, we caught a few fishes. Gibby's cooking them right now," he told. I smiled and smacked my lips, "Mmmmm, food."

"It won't be ready for another half an hour."

"Who cares?" I shouted while standing up. Freddie stood up and grabbed my hand. Tingling feelings. I looked down at our interlocking fingers and frowned. Secretly, I was jumping for joy. I slapped his left arm and walked away. Soon after, I heard him cry in pain. Oh no. The scar! I turned around to see him on his knees with his hand over the scar. His face was unbearable to watch. It showed excruciating pain. I ran to him and fell to my knees. I touched his arm and I felt awful.

"I'm really sorry. I...I didn't meant to," I stuttered. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I cried, "Please, don't leave me. Don't...please." There it was: I was crying in front of Freddie.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, I was only joking around," he admitted but it didn't stop me from crying. I was seriously upset. I didn't want to lose him. I didn't want to lose anybody, especially him. His scar hurt me more than it hurt him. I couldn't bear to see him hurt. Freddie wiped my tears and he looked in my wet eyes.

"I...I don't want...I don't want to lose you," I sniffled. Tears formed in his eyes as he smiled. He pulled me closer and we embraced each other. I was still weeping. His hand stroked my hair and his lips softly kissed my forehead.

"Oh Sam, you're not going to lose me. I'll always be here for you. I promise," he assured.

"How do you know? Anything can happen. Did you not see what happened to Spencer? He was all happy with his boat and it crashed so suddenly! You can't promise me that you'll always be here for me!" I screamed at him, crying even louder. The only thing he did, hugged me even harder.

"You just can't," I cried into his chest.

I was crying in his arms for quite awhile. After that, I felt better. I don't know why. It just felt like all the troubles in the world have been lifted and there's only love and happiness. Although I know that this happy feeling is going to go away. In the meantime, I'll just savour the moment.

Anyway, Freddie thought that it would be best if we had some fun splashes in the river. I agreed to it. We walked back to the campsite, hand in hand, talking about iCarly and brainstorming about what funny skits we could do. I know right, me? Brainstorming about iCarly? Wow.

Carly was sitting by the campfire and talking to Gibby. She smiled at us. I saw the usual light in Carly's smile reappear. Her eyes and her whole aura faded since Spencer's passing. It's slowly coming back though. I held out a hand and suggested, "Wanna have a splash?"Carly shook her head slowly and declined politely. How could she be polite at a time like this? Oh Carls.

Fredweed and I went to river and I stripped down to my bikini. Freddie took off his top and dived into the river. I leisurely went into the river. The water's pretty cold and it went up to my waist. I submerged my face into the water and washed my hair. Ahhh, clean at last!

Before I could even open my eyes, I was lifted up into the air by two strong arms. My eyes opened to greet two smiling brown eyes. I laughed along with Freddie. He lowered me down and I splashed water at him. Soon, we were having a water fight. I was having so much fun that I even forgot about the current situations we were in.

"You won't catch me, nub!" I yelled, chuckling. He charged towards me and grabbed me by the waist from behind and swung me around. I gasped for air, still laughing. He put me down and spun me around so I would face him. His hands slid down my bareback and pulled me closer. I stopped laughing as soon as my face was an inch from his huge pectorals. I scanned his new tanned hot body. My arms were around his neck with my hands playing around with his hair. I glanced up at his eyes and looked back down. He lifted up my chin and leaned in.

Even though I wanted to kiss him, I just couldn't bring myself to. I didn't want to explore this part of our friendship. I didn't want ruin anything. I just didn't want to. I looked away. Freddie stopped abruptly. I could sense disappointment. Oh no, I did it again.

"Sam, everything's going to be okay," he assure, looking at me. I looked at him and darn it, I'm melting at his presence. I ran my hand down his chest and he kissed my neck. I closed my eyes, embraced the moment. His lips ran across my neck and I couldn't help but to moan. A sudden rush of warmness filled my body. Freddie was starting to pick up the pace when I decided to stop. He half-smiled at me and we headed back to the campfire with Freddie's arms wrapped around me.

The smell of fish filled my nose. Mmmm, fish. Gibby waved at us. Carly looked up and grinned. I smiled sheepishly and sat beside Carly who was sitting by the fire. She nudged me and teased, "Ooo, Freddie and Sam sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-"

"Shut up, Carls," I snapped, feeling my cheeks blushed a little. Carly giggled. Freddie plopped beside me and passed the cooked fish. I slobbered all over the fish. What? I was hungry!

"Sam, be careful of the fish bones!" Carly warned.

"Nyeeh," I sneered. Who cares about a couple of bones? I'm Sam Puckett and I'm not afraid of- Ow! Ow ow ow. Fish bone! I spat everything out on the palm of my hand, took out all the bones and stuffed it back in my mouth. Carly frowned.

"What? I don't wanna waste it!" I mumbled. Soon, it was dark and another night of hopeless stakeout lies ahead. Well that's what I thought...

* * *

How's that for a Seddie moment? Teehee XD **R&R!**

**BoltAmz**


End file.
